


Living Together

by CelticKitten25



Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Living Together, is it patronuses or patroni?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix look to move in together
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567285
Kudos: 86





	Living Together

Hermione writhed as she fully awoke to the insistent tongue of her lover, coaxing her slowly to a very good morning. 

“Oh…. _ yes _ ...Bella!” Hermione moaned as she arched up and lowered a hand to Bellatrix’s curls. She could  _ feel _ the smirk on Bellatrix’s lips as they lazily suckled on her clit. 

“Good morning, my love” Bellatrix whispered as she increased her pace. She laughed quietly to herself when she felt Hermione’s other hand tangled itself in her hair. With a quick glance at the arching back of her girlfriend, Bellatrix turned her attention to getting Hermione to her release. 

“Yes….oh...yes...Bella! So...OH!...Just...like..that...BELLA!” Hermione shot up as she came, shivering in delight. With a long and happy sigh, Hermione fell back onto her pillow. Bellatrix leaned on her elbows, wiping her mouth with a devious grin on her face. 

“And. You. Can. Wake. Up. Like. That. Every. Damned. Morning” Bellatrix said as she crawled up Hermione’s body, punctuating each word with a kiss. Hermione giggled as she reached for Bellatrix to give her a morning kiss. 

“That would be splendid. You know how it is to deal with the 1st and 2nd years during exams. Even I have been tempted to throw out some detentions like a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…” Hermione murmured with a smirk as she kissed Bellatrix. Sighing happily, Bellatrix leaned on her side and trailed her hand up and down Hermione’s body. 

“What time do you have tea with McGonagall?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione cast a quick  _ tempus _ to see the time. 

“An hour...as much as I hate to leave this love nest, I do have an important discussion to have. Something that would make sure I wake up like this every damned morning,” Hermione said as she played with Bellatrix’s curls. With a sigh, she pulled her lover into a deep kiss before sitting up.

“Let’s not make leaving our love nest a habit...especially on weekends. But we do need to get a move on. I’m in charge of head counts today for the Hogsmeade trip.” With a sigh and another kiss, both women got up and went about their morning routine. 

Hermione fluffed her hair as she looked in the mirror at her outfit. It was simple, a red jumper that Mrs. Weasley had gifted her for her birthday and light washed jeans. She turned when she heard Bellatrix emerged from the bathroom. She loved weekend Bellatrix. Gone were Bellatrix’s skirts and white blouses that showed just enough cleavage. Instead, she was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a black jumper. Her hair was tamed in a ponytail. 

“Are you ready to go? I have to meet everyone in the Great Hall.” Bellatrix asked as she held out Hermione’s weekend cloak. Hermione pulled Bellatrix into a hug and gripped her behind. 

“These jeans make your arse look fantastic. Do we have to go?” Hermione whined. 

Laughing, Bellatrix nodded.    
  
“We have important things to do today. I have to make sure no one gets lost or stays behind and you, my love, need to secure our future lodgings.” Bellatrix kissed Hermione quickly, before patting her on the behind to move out the door.    
  


***

“Oh Hermione! I didn’t realize it was time for tea” Minerva exclaimed as Hermione fully entered the Headmistress’ office. McGonagall’s desk was overflowing with parchment, quills, and wrappers of treats from the Weasley’s Joke Shop. Hermione giggled as she watched the flustered older woman clear her desk and summoned a house elf to deliver tea. 

“It’s okay, Min. I’m early. Bella has…”

“Hogsmeade watch. Yes, I know the schedule” McGonagall said with a smirk, “So anymore riveting gossip?” 

Hermione blushed and made her tea. McGonagall squeaked like a 5th year 

“Oh...do tell, Granger.” Minerva exclaimed. 

“It’s not so much ‘gossip’ but a formal request….” Hermione trailed off as she sipped her tea. It was the impatient look on McGonagall’s face that made Hermione crack. 

“I would like to formally request...to move in with Bella...officially?” Hermione said quietly as she placed her tea down. 

“WAAA HOOOOO!!!” McGongall exclaimed causing Hermione to squeak in surprise

“I WON!! I WON!! I WON!!” The older woman shouted as she shook her fist in the air. She quickly grabbed her wand and summoned her patronus

“Tell them all...I won and to pay up,” McGonagall said to her patronus as the silvery cat slowly shook its head. 

“I wasn’t aware we were the subject of a bet...where is that cat going?” Hermione smirked as she watched the older witch celebrate. 

“Oh this calls for a shot of firewhiskey,” McGonagall exclaimed as she got out of her seat. She walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a dark bottle. 

“This has been aged for 20 years!” McGonagall said as she poured out shots of firewhiskey. Hermione giggled as she saw the familiar patronuses (patroni? Hermione questioned in her head) of Ginny, George, Fred, Molly and Narcissa.

“What was the bet?” Hermione asked as she took a glass of the aged firewhiskey.

“How soon after your vacation would you ask to be moved into Bellatrix’s quarters.”

Hermione shook her head with an amused grin on her face. 

“So, do I take it...that it is officially approved?” Hermione asked as she sipped the firewhiskey, appreciating the aged taste. Maybe she could get McGonagall….

“Here’s the bottle to celebrate with your beloved.” Minerva said as she thrusted the bottle into Hermione’s hands. 

“Now go! Go move while she is busy with Hogsmeade watch,” McGonagall exclaimed as she transfigured a key to Bellatrix’s quarters. Hermione chuckled as she shook her head. She stood up and grabbed the older witch in a tight hug. 

“Thank you, this really means a lot to us,” Hermione said. Minerva gently patted Hermione on the back. 

“It is a pleasure. You both deserve happiness. I will see you at dinner Monday night” McGonagall replied. Hermione pulled back with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Monday?” She asked. 

“I hardly believe we will be graced with either of your presences during the move!” McGonagall said with a smirk. She nudged the younger witch out the door with a flushing face gripping the firewhiskey bottle. 

***

“And of course, Ms. Korscia and Ms. White, you are the last on my list,” Bellatrix said as she watched the obvious couple sauntered in from their day in Hogsmeade.

“I hope you both enjoyed your day?” Bellatrix asked with a smile. 

“Yes, Professor Black” they both said with a blush on their faces. Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Well, I will see you both at duelling club on Tuesday,” Bellatrix said as she watched the lingering students filter into the castle. 

Bellatrix cracked her neck as the doors shut. 

“Finally!” Bellatrix murmured. She was excited to see Hermione during dinner to hear any news. Bellatrix quickly walked towards the dungeons, lost in thought. She palmed her key and walked into her quarters. The site that welcomed her left her speechless.

“Are you going to stand there all night by the door, love?” Hermione said with a grin.

“How...what…. _ fuuuck _ ” Bellatrix muttered as she ran her hand through her hair. Hermione was laying across the leather couch, clad only in a silky green nightie. 

“I never did get my hands on you this morning...oh by the way...I’m officially moved in and McGonagall won a bet that included not only my friends but also your sister” Hermione said as she walked up to the slackjaw Bellatrix. She placed light kisses up and down Bellatrix’s neck. 

“Wh-Wh-Which sister…” Bellatrix breathily asked. Hermione kissed her way up Bellatrix’s neck and nibbled on Bellatrix’s earlobe. 

“Narcissa…” Hermione whispered. 

“Fuck her…” Bellatrix groaned. 

“I rather fuck you” Hermione responded as she took Bellatrix’s hands and led her to the couch. She sat the older witch down and situated herself on Bellatrix’s lap. 

“Now be a good witch, and let  _ us _ christian this wonderful couch of  _ ours _ ,” Hermione said as she pulled the jumper off Bellatrix. 

“Yes, darling…” Bellatrix groaned again.

Hermione took her time, caressing and kissing all the pale skin that was on display. She ran her fingers across the black lace bra that Bellatrix wore, indulging in the whimpers and the hardening peaks. 

“You promise to wake me up everyday like you did this morning?” Hermione asked as she undid the bra and pinched Bellatrix’s nipples. 

“Oh Merlin...Yes!” Bellatrix said as she arched into Hermione. Chuckling, Hermione ducked her head down and took one of the nipples into her mouth. Both sighed as Hermione started to grind her hips into Bellatrix’s lap. Still sucking on Bellatrix’s nipple, Hermione’s hands traveled down Bellatrix’s body to the waistband of her jeans. 

“Help me get these off” Hermione asked as she undid the button. Mutely, Bellatrix nodded and shimmied the jeans down and off her legs, quickly followed by the matching pair of lace panties. Hermione smiled to herself as she slowly got to her knees.

“Where are you…. _ oh! _ ” Bellatrix gasped loudly. Hermione knelt in front of the sitting Bellatrix and started to lick and suck at Bellatrix’s clit. With each hand holding Bellatrix’s thighs open, Hermione dove in, drinking in Bellatrix’s wetness. Stunned at the visual of her girlfriend on her knees, Bellatrix wasn’t sure what to do with her hands. Hermione, sensing Bellaltrix’s predicament gently threaded one of Bellatrix’s hands into her hair. 

“You can pull as much as you like, Bella” Hermione said as she looked Bellatrix in the eye and went back to licking and sucking at Bellatrix’s core. The feeling of Hermione’s bobbing head spurred Bellatrix into action as she gripped Hermione’s locks harder. 

“Oh...fuck...yes Hermione!” Bellatrix moaned as she bit her lip. She looked down her body at her own undulating hips. She looked at her hand in Hermione’s hair and the obscene scene of Hermione making a meal out of her and broke. She pulled Hermione harder into her center.

“That’s it, little witch...ugh...are you going to make me cum?” Bellatrix moaned naughtily. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Hermione let out a loud groan. She pulled back and looked at Bellatrix, moving her fingers to Bellatrix’s entrance. 

“You bet your arse I am.” Hermione challenged as she entered Bellatrix swiftly with two fingers and went back to sucking on Bellatrix’s clit. Bellatrix let out a loud yelp at the intrusion and matched Hermione’s thrusting. Her other hand gripped Hermione’s hair, both hands encouraging the younger witch to speed up. 

“Fuck me harder, Hermione.” Bellatrix gasped out. Hermione slipped in a third finger, stretching the darker witch. Bellatrix’s hips worked in double time as her thighs spread further and she pushed Hermione’s hand faster. The fullness she felt was wonderful and then Hermione started to curl her fingers, effectively hitting the rough patch deep inside Bellatrix. 

“Yes, little lion! Right there! Keep going….I’m….I’m going to cum!” Bellatrix screamed as she came. She doubled over in pleasure as Hermione eased her thrusting and grabbed Bellatrix in a kiss. Hermione eased Bellatrix’s shuddering body back into the couch and climbed on her lap. 

“Welcome home, my darling Bella” Hermione whispered with a naughty grin. 

“You little minx. That was...magnificent.” Bellatrix breathed as she kissed Hermione soundly. Hermione giggled as she sighed in happiness. 

“I can grab a few things from the kitchens...as I anticipate not leaving this love nest for the rest of the weekend. Oh and McGonagall gifted us a bottle of 20 year old firewhiskey” Hermione said as she started to get up. However, Bellatrix pulled her down. 

  
“As much as the food and drink sound, I didn’t get to appreciate this lovely outfit you have on...besides...if they all won a bet, they damned well know not to bother us!” Bellatrix said with a smirk and pulled her girlfriend down on top of her. 

Living together was going to be amazing. 


End file.
